The bracelet
by Pancakes3
Summary: Post DH. Hermione receives a present from Viktor and Ron isnt at all pleased about it. They end up doing what they do best : arguing. With a bit of Harry and Ginny too. FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! This is my first fanfiction, it would be great to have some feedback so i can improve. Please review :) Thanks and enjoy...**

**I'm dyslexic, so I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes and the tenses getting mixed up, I'm hopeless at that. **

**I'm working on the rest of the story so it will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days.**

The bracelet

A couple of months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family retreated back to the Burrow the day after the war, grieving for the lost ones, especially for Fred. But eventually, everyone helped with everybody else and together, they moved on with their lives.

It was drawing to the end of the summer, and Ginny and Hermione were to be heading off to Hogwarts for their seventh year, where as Harry and Ron would leave a week after them to begin their Auror training.

Both couples knew their time together was limited so they spend as much time as they could together, always looking for somewhere private. That evening, Mrs. Weasley announced something at dinner that could not be more convenient; her and her husband would be visiting some distant cousin and therefore would be gone for a couple of days. This meant leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny alone in the Burrow.

"Of course George, Bill and Percy will be coming round, checking everything is okay. But I'm sure Hermione will keep everything and _everyone_ in order while we're away." Said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione flashed a smile, delighted that she could be trusted.

"We'd better say our goodbyes tonight, doubt we will be seeing you lot early tomorrow morning." Suggested Mr. Weasley.

None of the four teenagers had said a word; they were too surprised to think of anything to say. But the same thing was passing through all their minds: no more sneaking around!

Hermione and Harry had been swapping rooms at night, right after they were sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fast asleep for the last 2 months. Therefore, Harry could sleep with Ginny and Ron and Hermione could sleep together. They made sure to go downstairs for breakfast at different times so Ron and Ginny's parents wouldn't suspect anything, and so far it had worked. So this opportunity meant no need to be waiting up late for the parents to fall asleep, no worrying for three days and nights! Each of them enjoyed the sound of that.

The following morning, Hermione was woken up by the light peeping through the window in Ron's room. She gently turned to face the red head that she loved, still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She carefully lifted his arm from around her waist and slowly crept out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, half asleep. She turned around and smiled down at him.

"Some people actually like to make the most of their day and not sleep till mid-afternoon." She told him playfully with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah yeah" was all he said, now fully awake, grabbing her hand with a sexy smile on his face. How could she resist? So she let herself be pulled back under the sheets with a little giggle.

A few hours later, Hermione and Ron returned to the Burrow after a wonderful morning in Diagaon Alley, to find Harry and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Oh hi guys!" said Harry. Smiles were all round as they sat around the kitchen table.

"I was just about to make lunch, Hermione you want to help?" Ginny asked as Ron and Harry suddenly got involved in a deep conversation about Quidditch match taking place later on today.

"Sure, anything but Quidditch…" Hermione replied, nodding to the boys.

"Oh before I forget, you got an owl this morning… I think it might be from Romania." Ginny said with a curious smile.

A few moments later, Harry and Ron's conversation was interrupted by the girlish screams and gasps of Ginny and Hermione on the other side of the table. As they looked over, they could see that Hermione was now holding a thin silver bracelet on her fingertips and both she and Ginny were examining it.

"So is it from _him_ then?" asked an intrigued Ginny. Hermione looked down at the letter that came with it.

"Yes it is from Viktor. He says that he's so glad that I survived the war and the bracelet is for helping save the wizard word…" A huge smile was spread from ear to ear across her face.

"Well isn't that nice" smirked Ron, sarcastically with no hint of the laughter in his voice.

"Well I think it is. Ginny can you help me put it on?"

As Ron's sister fussed over putting the jewellery on Hermione's wrist, he exclaimed "You're not _actually_ put it on? It's a piece of junk!" raising his voice louder than needed. Hermione chose to ignore him, knowing it would lead to a row if she answered back, she decided to reread Viktor's letter instead.

So Ginny answered for her "Oh Ron, it's beautiful; it must have cost a fortune!" half scowling at him.

"Gosh you're right Gin, I'd better write a thank you letter. I haven't seen him since the wedding…" Hermione realized.

With that Ron decided that he had enough and announced, annoyed, that he was going "out" and stormed through the back door before anyone could ask where.

- Two hours later -

Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had adopted this room and spent more time in it than Ginny's which is where she should have been sleeping. But she loved this one because it was so Ron; mess and bits of junk everywhere that he insisted on keeping. As Hermione pulled on a pair of joggings and a tank top in his room after a warm shower, Ron suddenly burst through the door.

"Finally back, are we? Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"Hmf" was her only answer and without a hint of a smile, he turned to leave.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked seriously and a little annoyed.

Ron was half way out when he turned around, surprised at her question and asked viciously "What's wrong? Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

Hermione was taken back, she had not been expecting this. But she quickly regqined control of herself and replied "Yes. What is it? Why are you suddenly in such a foul mood that you leave for 2 hours, not a word to anyone where you're going, and come back and hardly say a word to me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" she shot back.

"That's what it is!" Pointing directly at the bracelet on her wrist. "Your little boyfriend's bracelet!" she shouted in disgust.

"Ron what are you talking about? _You_ are my boyfriend!" Now raising her voice as loud as his.

"Well obviously not! If I was you wouldn't be wearing it!"

"So you're mad because I'm wearing a bracelet, is that it ?"

"Not just any bloody bracelet,_ his_ bracelet!" With that he stormed down the stairs, furious. But Hermione was letting this go as easily as that.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley, you do NOT get to walk away like that !" She shouted only a few feet behind him. Harry and Ginny both stopped what they were doing and watched Ron march pass them into the garden closely followed by Hermione screaming at him.

"Ron, stop being so childish! It's just a bracelet! _Ronald_!"

He spun around and he began to yell "You don't get it, do you? _He_ gave it to you. The same _he_ that took you to the Yull Ball and the one _you_ snogged too!"

Hermione was surprised at his answer, but was too stubborn to drop it.

"So why do you care if I wear it? Its not like we're together!"

"You still don't get it! It's like if I started wearing Lavender's bloody necklace again, the one she gave me. Would you like that? Huh?" He said aggressively, towering above her.

Hermione simply crossed her arms and said softly "That's different…" refusing to meet his blue eyes. But Ron was now too worked up to back down.

"Oh yeah? How's is it different? How's it any bloody different?"

"He…She…"Hermione was lost for words.

"Oh look everyone, the one and only Hermione Granger can't answer a question!" Ron cried waving his hand in the air. "What is he going to do? Help!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"You complete arse, Ronald Weasley!" She yelled before retreating back to the Burrow.

For a moment, Ron felt a rush of sadness as he remembered the last time she said those very same words. She hadn't talked to him for days afterwards. He felt his hands drop to his sides as he mumbled "Great. Just great." Now angry again, he headed slowly back to his house.

For the rest of the day, the Burrow was unusually quiet. Hermione spent her time hiding out in Ron's room, crying, and he spent his avoiding her so stayed downstairs in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny had decided to go out for dinner leaving them the house, trying to avoid any more arguing and hoping for them to make up. The house felt empty to the both who remained, but neither of them was about to seek each others company or about to apologize.

Around 11 o'clock that night, Hermione laid awake, unable to sleep in Ron's bed. Downstairs, she could hear Harry and Ginny arriving home, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she guessed they were talking to Ron about the argument. "That idiot" she thought crossing her arms on her chest, "No way am I _ever_ going to say sorry for wearing a bracelet."

A second later, someone attempted to open the door, but Hermione had placed a lock spell on it, leaving it almost impossible to open.

"Hermione, let me in." a tired and defeated Ron said from the other side of the door.

No reply.

"Hermione come on. Please?" A little annoyed.

No reply.

"Hermione open this bloody door NOW!" He banged his first on it.

"Why? You're sleeping on the sofa anyway."

"This is my room, I will sleep here id I want to! Now open the door!"

"Fine!" she yelled as she swung the door open. "I'll sleep on the sofa then!" Hermione grabbed the sheets off the bed and pulled them out of the room behind her.

"Fine!" Ron shouted back as he slammed the door shut.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks so much to the people who took the time to review! I really appreciated it! Chapter 3 is on the way... hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days. Again, i do not own these characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter world, but the plot is mine.**

**Please review if you haven't !**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione was already up when Harry and Ginny came down the stairs, hand in hand. She silently cursed as she put the kettle on asking her self "How do they manage _not_ to fight all the time?"

"'Morning" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Good morning" Hermione responded, trying to meet the same happiness in her voice.

"Hermione, did you sleep on the sofa last night?" Harry asked confused as he noticed Ron's sheets on the sofa. She nodded in return.

"Still haven't sorted it out yet, then?" Ginny asked taking a seat next to Harry, in front of Hermione.

She shook her head, looking down. "Tea anyone?" as she heard the kettle whistle, thankful for the distraction. As Hermione turned around to prepare the tea, Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried look.

Ten minutes later, Ron came down the stairs, already dressed for the day.

"'Morning, I'm going to help George at the shop." He said casually reaching for a piece of toast. "Bye." He said over his shoulder as he walked over to the chimney to use Floo Powder. A moment later, he was gone.

No one said anything for a while until Hermione broke the silence "So what are you up to today?"

Ginny explained that they didn't have anything specific planned but Hermione wasn't really listening; her mind kept crawling back to Ron.

That afternoon, Hermione was alone in the Burrow reading a book on her new bed; the sofa. Harry and Ginny had gone on a walk and invited her along but she kindly declined and refused to be a third wheel. She hated this. She hated sitting around all day, waiting for something to happen, hated the fact that Ron hates Viktor, and hates sleeping on the sofa. She suddenly felt angry "All this for a bracelet…!" she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione knew this voice and didn't even turn around as she got up and walked towards the next room. Ron stood there, awkwardly, waiting for her to reply.

"On a walk" she said coldly, still refusing to look at him.

Ron could the feel the cold tension and narrowed his eyes as he noticed she was still wearing the bracelet. "Two can play at this game" he thought, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Ginny and Hermione had prepared dinner together, talking about their final year of Hogwarts. As laid the table, Ginny called Harry and Ron down. Harry came down first and placed a quick kiss on Ginny's lips. As they sat down at the table, Ron came in. Ginny let out a gasp which she quickly tried to cover up in a cough. But Hermione and Harry had caught it and look up at Ron; he was wearing Lavender's necklace. It was there hanging on his neck, put in evidence for everyone to see. There was a moment of silence before Hermione got up and half whispered "Excuse me, I've lost my appetite." And she left through the kitchen door.

"Ron…?" was all Ginny could think to say, looking at him completely shocked at her elder brother.

"What? It's not my fault she's not hungry!"

"So how's everything going?" asked Bil.

"Yeah, everything going fine" Harry answered, sitting across from him.

"Well _we_'re fine." Ginny added "Ron and Hermione had another row and hardly talked since."

"Merlin, they're like a married couple, aren't they?" Bill said, amused.

"It's not funny, Bill. They're only got a bit more than a week left before she and I leave to Hogwarts. They better sort things out or-"

"Or what?" Ron asked icily, now standing behind Ginny.

She didn't reply.

"You alright, mate?" Ron suddenly asked Bill, completely changing his tone to more of a happy one.

"Hi Bill!" Everyone turned around to see Hermione, smiling as she came through the door with flushed cheeks. She had come back late last night, hoping to avoid everyone, especially Ron after the dinner incident. She had also gotten up early and went for a long walk, only leaving a note saying she'll be back before lunch. Her smile dropped as she Ron.

"Hey Hermione" Bill answered back, noticing the tension between the two.

Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to do or say, feeling very awkward. So Bill got up to leave "Well, everything seems to be going alright… I'll leave you to it then." He made his was towards the door but stopped as he walked past Ron "And Ron, don't mess things up" putting a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but quickly realized what Bill was talking about. _Hermione_.

Once again, Harry and Ginny had left for the afternoon, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the Burrow. The private time was wasted on the two, since both of them ignored and avoided each other. Hermione blocked Ron out by reading a book outside, making the most of the late summer sun. Ron was blocking Hermione out by turning up the radio so he could follow a Quidditch match while he made himself a sandwich.

He noticed her from inside the kitchen, through the window. He stopped what he was doing as he watched Hermione peacefully read. For a second he forgot that he was ever mad at her, but his mind travelled back to last night, right before dinner. He really thought he was doing the right thing by wearing Lavender's necklace she had given him back in their 6th year. He had taken it off the second he walked back into his room, irritated but please he'd mad his point.

"Yeah" he thought agreeing with himself, "Now she knows how I feel."

Not wanting to think of it anymore, he shook it off and pulled his eyes off Hermione back down and concentrated on making his sandwich.

The same evening, Harry and Ginny had prepared a big and wonderful dinner, celebrating the three days without Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Too bad Ron and Hermione didn't make the most of it" Ginny said.

"Yeah, that's typical them" Harry replied.

When everything was set, Harry agreed to go and get Ron where as Ginny would fetch Hermione. Harry didn't need to go up all the stairs as Ron had already smelt dinner cooking and was down in a flash. Ginny, however, wasn't having such an easy time…

"I'm not hungry" repeated Hermione.

"But it's the last dinner all together, alone…"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm really not in the mood to be celebrating anything" Hermione replied turning away from Ginny and towards the window.

"Okay then… but if you change your mind, please come."

Hermione didn't answer; she knew it would be a waste of breath since she would not be changing her mind.

"Maybe you should try apologizing..?" Harry suggested as they finished up their feast.

"Me?" Ron got all defensive suddenly, muttering on about _she_ was the one who started it and such.

"Well you don't have to apologize exactly, but you could do the first move. Here," Ginny explained, shoving a plate of untouched food in his hand, "bring her up some food, she if she's hungry."

Ron racked his brain for an excuse not to. "She's probably already sleeping."

"Ron, it's seven o'clock."

"Well…"

"Go. Now." Ginny said. She was amazed that her own brother, just last year, went on a search for destroying Horcruxes, risked his life numerous times doing so, and then helped to defeat the darkest and most dangerous wizard of all time, but could not face to apologize to his own girlfriend. It just didn't make sense to her.

Ron sighed, defeated, and headed up towards Percy's old room. The room had previously been used as storage after he moved out, but Hermione had discovered that it still had a bed and so decided it would be better is she used this room instead of the lounge.

She smiled as she looked through some old photo album of the Weasleys. This one must have been at least 10 years old since Ginny looked hardly over the age of five or six. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, "I'm going to have to wait till everyone has gone to bed" she thought. Then she heard it. A little knock on the door, almost silent, as if she it didn't want to be heard. Without thinking, she got up and yanked the door open.

"Oh hey… Thought you were sleeping…"an awkward Ron said, he could feel his ears turning pink.

"Well I'm not."

"I brought you some food, since you missed dinner; I thought you might be hungry" he said offering her the plate with a hopping smile.

"I'm not hungry" she lied, before she stepped back to close the door.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm trying here" Ron placed his hand on the door, keeping it open. "I'm _sorry_ I wore Lavender's necklace, but it was only because _you_ wore Krum's bracelet!" he pleaded.

"Whatever Ron." She pushed the door shut, leaving him hanging there on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Final chapter of my story :) Thank you so much again for everyone who reviewed and made this one of their favorites! Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to upload, but i wrote it and then went away for a week and then decided to rewrite it, so now it's finally here... enjoy! **

**I do not own any of these characters, but the plot is mine. **

Chapter 3

It was past eleven o'clock at night. Harry and Ginny had just gone to bed, needing to wake up early the following morning to clean up the Burrow before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came home. Hermione waited a few minutes after they had walked past her room to decide the coast was clear. Before she left, she glanced down at her shinny silver bracelet and resolved to take it off; it caused too many problems. Then she crept through the door into, as silent as possible, towards the stairs heading to the kitchen. Once there, she made her way to the fridge, searching for some left-overs. She found the untouched plate of food that Ron had offered her earlier, she took it and sat at the table in the dark and began eating, miserable to be alone.

"Thought you weren't hungry" Ron said, amused, emerging from the darkness with his wand in his hand. Hermione let out a little scream.

"God! You scared me, Ronald." She hissed at him placing a hand on her heart.

"Why were you expecting Krum or something?" He immediately regretted his words and mentally slapped himself for letting it slip. A moment passed without them saying anything.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Hermione asked, desperate not to talk about Viktor.

"I…er… heard a noise, 'thought I should check it out. Hence the wand." He said as he waved his wand around a little. Hermione didn't say anything in return but just nodded and turned back to her plate of food where as Ron just stood there, unsure of what to do next. There were so many things he wanted to say but just couldn't find the courage within him to try to say them. "Good night, then" was all he ended up saying before he headed back to his bedroom.

Ron laid in his bed thinking about a lot of things, but mostly his Auror training. The thought of it made him even more nervous than he was willing to admit. Harry was going to be there with him, so that was okay… but Hermione wont. "How are we gonna manage without her?" he wondered right before his thought process was interrupted by someone.

That someone had opened his bedroom door and crept into his room. The silhouette, which he could recognize anywhere, came over towards his bed until it finally said "move over, will you?"

Ron was completely shocked about Hermione being here but still did as he was told as he said "I thought- What are yo- Are you okay, Hermione?" Completely confused he couldn't settle on the right question.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little…cold." She answered now lying down in front of him. But looking each other's eyes, both knew that she meant lonely. They both were, and both knew it.

"Yeah, me too" Ron admitted and they snuggled closer together; she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her tightly.

"But don't think this changes anything. I'm still incredibly mad at you, Ronald."

He couldn't help but smile to that; this was the Hermione he loved.

The next morning, Ginny crashed into the room shouting "Ron wake up! We need to clean up before mum and dad get home! And Hermione is missing-" She cut herself off when she realized her older brother wasn't alone; Hermione was curled up very close to Ron who still had one arm around her.

"Oh… you're here" She said, much quieter now. "Well you need to get up. Hermione, you're the best at spells so we need all the cleaning spells you've got. "Ginny ordered before she turned to leave.

Instead of doing what they were told, Hermione and Ron stayed in bed but positioned themselves so they were lying face to face.

Hermione realized that she didn't know what to do; she was mad at him, no, furious with him…but she loved him.

"I'm sorry for being such a git…" Ron suddenly said, half whispering.

"Good, you should be." She whispered back. A moment passed and before she knew it, Hermione face was getting closer to his and then she gently kissed his lips, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

"So…am I forgiven?"

"Only if I am"

Ron's familiar smile appeared on his lips as his hand went to Hermione's lower back and the pulled her into a loving kiss.

A few minutes passed before either of them pulled away for air, both of them more than happy to back together. Then, completely out of the blue, Ron let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Well if poor little Vikky saw us now, he'd probably cry his eyes out!" Ron declared, cheerfully.

"Oh honestly Ronald!"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if you didnt like the ending , but i just didnt want to end it in a corny way. I thought this ending was typical Ron and Hermione, sorry if you disagree...But it also leaves room for me to keep writing other stories between them. But nevertheless, let me know what you think! Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
